Puppy Love
by Oxford Not Brogues
Summary: After an attempt of taking down a mad doctor, Alucard and Sebastian encounter a poisonous gas that makes them fall unwillingly in love with the first person they see. Unfortunately for the Police Girl, she's now in their sight and hearts. Can she help them find a cure before they smother her with their overbearing puppy love?
1. Chapter 1

**Good Evening,**

 **This isn't going to be a long story either. Probably the same length as "Alone Together". Eventually I will send out a longer story appropriate for this website since most of my stories that I already have written have a lot of sexual content. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review. Thank you.**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**

 **Puppy Love**

 **Chapter One**

 **2034**

Alucard, Sebastian, and Seras were sent on a mission to exterminate a mad doctor who not only experimented on humans, but vampires as well. Victoria seemed to be the only one to take the mission seriously as she ran down one of the corridors in the damp basement of an abandoned building. Her master and that demon lagged behind, in no hurry at all to kill the so called easy target or get back to Head Quarters. The Police Girl stopped outside blood stained double doors and narrowed her crimson eyes dangerously on them.

She could smell the decaying of flesh in the air. But with her senses, she could feel the two vampires, three humans, and two ghouls just beyond those doors. She gritted her teeth and clenched her Anti-Midian rifle tightly before kicking open the double doors with her combat boot. The metal doors flew off of their hinges and landed inside of the room from her powerful kick. Just inside was a laboratory fit for a quack of a doctor. There were silver slab tables all about with unconscious vampires and humans. Off to the side were ghouls chained to the wall like a vicious animal at a zoo.

A work area with all kinds of bloody tools, jars full of hearts, kidneys, brains, and other organs, some bottles with strange liquids in them, and notes stained with bloody fingerprints. A single lamp swung overhead the work area illuminating very little of the room. The smell in the room was absolutely horrid. It flared her nostrils and made her stomach churned. Seras stopped breathing since the intake and outtake of air was just a habit of hers, but not necessary for life. She set her gaze on a hunched form over the work area. He wore a dirty old tattered lab coat completely covered in blood and bits of guts. He didn't seem to mind the girl that was behind him as he muttered to himself.

"…the amygdala! Yes! Yes!" He chuckled and continued on with what he was doing. "He had quite the small one, not much anxiety in this one! That also explains his lack of communication to experiment 43 and 52! How fascinating!" Seras raised her rifle and pointed it directly at him.

"Stop! Step away from the table and put your hands up!" Police Girl shouted orders, but the man didn't obey a single one.

"How interesting. Yes, very interesting. Quite interesting." He continued to mutter. "You could have fired, but you didn't, why is that? What goes on in that brain of yours? I wish to know."

"I have direct orders to interrogate you before your extermination! Now, step back away from the table!" Seras bared her fangs. She heard footsteps behind her and then felt someone brush passed her on either side.

"Your pup is trained well." Sebastian purred as he walked around to inspect the area. Seras clucked her tongue in annoyance, but didn't dare take her eyes off of the target.

"Yes," Alucard agreed. "She not only can fetch, but can come and play dead."

"I don't have to come if I don't want to. I _choose_ to follow you and obey all your orders. There's nothing wrong with being loyal to the man who gave me this life." Seras growled.

"Are you calling yourself a loyal _dog_?" Her master snickered.

"No, it's…" She started, but was cut off.

"Police Girl, stop standing around and put an end to these experiments' lives." The elder vampire growled lowly. The mad doctor immediately reacted to this.

"No!" He shouted. "I'm not finished with them yet!" But Alucard didn't listen and fired a bullet into one of the human's heads just to piss off the doctor. "All of my work!" The doctor shouted in fury and started to grab all the notes and bottles full of liquid on his table. "Damn vampires! Damn! Damn! Damn! You interrupt my work! I'll have to relocate and start from scratch!"

"Stay where you are!" Seras shouted and took a step forward. The doctor trembled in anger and gritted his teeth. He then finally swung around to meet her gaze. The man was at least in his fifties. He had dark brown hair that was thinning and crazy brown eyes that practically shouted he wasn't all there. His glasses had slid to the tip of his nose, but he didn't bother pushing them up and only glowered at her. Now that he was moved away from the table, she had full sight of just what he was working on. A brain sat on a silver platter surrounded with used surgical instruments. There were pins placed about the brain and sections that were cut open for further inspection.

"Filthy, filthy, arrogant vampires! Filthy, filthy, loathsome, horrible monsters!" The doctor shouted and daringly stepped closer towards her. "I have dissected hundreds of vampire bodies and brains and all were the same! I have been studying your kind for years! Your hearts still beats to pump blood through your veins and keep your organs working so you can digest the blood and use it to your will! But did you know that the heart only beats a couple _only_ a few minutes? Of course not, you pitiful twat! That also explains why you're capable of having sex! Otherwise the male organ wouldn't rise and penetrate you deeply between your slick walls!"

"Fortunately for you, the female's monthly cycle does stop because your body reserves the blood and automatically uses it for healing or to be fully charged for the night! But women do tend to have it once every year! When you're in heat, as soon as a single drop of blood hits your panties, that's an invitation to any man near you to impregnate you with their monstrous child! Bet you didn't know that your blood was the cause of the intoxicating scent that drew men in! Of course you didn't, you foolish child!" The doctor chuckled madly and continued to step closer towards her. Seras didn't budge though. She continued to glower at the man with her gun targeted at his heart.

"When a human becomes a vampire their amygdala shrinks through the years because they start losing touch of their humanity and feel nothing!" The doctor ranted on. "The only time I found a normal or large size amygdala in a vampire was if he or she was mated with another! Isn't that fascinating?!"

"Wh-what's an amygdala?" Seras found herself asking. This caused the doctor to laugh harder.

"It's a small part in the temporal lobe, my dear simpleton! The temporal lobe is just a part of your brain if you didn't know that as well! Just here!" He shouted and pointed at his temple region. "The amygdala is what causes you to feel emotions! Working on your kind, I was able to create several liquids and gases that would fuck with your bodies and heads! Like this one for example." The mad doctor grabbed a blue bottle from his arm that contained a strange light blue liquid. "This here…Well, better to watch and learn, wouldn't you say?" He asked.

Before Police Girl could act he threw the bottle at her. The bottle hit its target on the head, smashing the glass into thousands of pieces, and pouring its contents onto its victim. A shrill cry escaped the little vampire's lips when her skin started to sizzle and burn away once the blue liquid touched her. Her rifle dropped to the floor hard and she stumbled back. Light grey smoke rose from the parts of her body that was being burned away. She landed on her bum out in the corridor and writhed in pain.

"It worked! That's the first time I ever tested it!" The doctor laughed happily and danced around in his spot. Alucard and Sebastian glowered at the little human who smiled so brightly.

"What is it? What's it doing to her?" The demon asked. The doctor swiftly turned to face the last of his opponents.

"It's a special type of acid for vampires, far stronger than holy water or vervain! It was made for a vampire to drink so it would be instantly killed. But I needed a quick getaway and I don't think she would have been so willing to drink from it." He laughed. "But I do have something special for you two." The doctor sing sung as he pulled a tall pink bottle full of pink liquid from his arm. Alucard immediately raised his gun and shot at the bottle to prevent the doctor from using it on them. But this only made the doctor laugh. A light pink cloud of smoke started to rise up and blind Alucard and Sebastian from their target.

"You foolish, stupid, stupid vampire! It's a gas that you had helped me release! Fortunately, it doesn't affect humans, but only beings of your kinds!" The doctor purred. Alucard and Sebastian couldn't help, but inhale the intoxicating scent and then choke on the fumes. The scent was so overpowering and they couldn't control their breathing. "This little gas was created after I discovered the scents women extract from their bodies during their heating cycles. The scent was easy to create, but to make a vampire fall in love was tricky until I discovered the amygdala in a vampire who had mated. The first person you see you will unwillingly fall hopelessly in love with! Enjoy this gift that I grant you, the gift of humanity, you filthy monsters! Ta for now!" The doctor purred.

Seras heard footsteps as someone ran passed her. She cracked open her eye to see that the doctor was getting away. Damn! She trembled while the last of the liquid ate away at her skin until it completely evaporated. Her hair was nearly all gone, her face was nothing, but muscle and bone with an eye hanging out of its socket, and her crimson uniform was burnt in different areas. Seras slowly rose to her feet and leaned back against the wall to catch her bearings. Her skin slowly healed and knitted back together. Her hair grew back and she popped her eye back into its socket. Once she was fully healed she walked back towards the room to grab her rifle and go after the doctor.

Police Girl heard her master and Sebastian cough and cough like they had the worst kind of cold. She furrowed her brows in confusion, wondering what in the hell was wrong with them. She bent over and grabbed her rifle before glancing over at the area where the dark haired males had been. There was a light pink smoke in the air. Thankfully, she was several feet away from the somewhat poisonous gas so she didn't intake any of it. The pink smoke slowly started to evaporate and reveal her mentors to her eyes.

"Are you guys alright?!" She asked them. She felt like she needed to worry about them because they've never been caught off guard like this before. But at the same time, she wanted to chase after their target. Would they be okay if she left them? Once the smoke was completely gone, Alucard and Sebastian calmed down from their fit of coughing. "I'm going to chase after him before he escapes. Hopefully it's not too late." As soon as the dark haired creatures glanced at her, something seared inside of them. Their hearts beat in an uproar, all thoughts drifted to the back of their minds, and their emotions became like a wild fire that they couldn't control.

Seras turned, but before she could take a single step forward Alucard and Sebastian were in front of her. The girl gasped and jumped back in surprise. They stared down at her starry-eyed and had giant warm smiles on their faces. A shudder traveled up her spine from those looks like of a child who had found his long lost beloved toy…or perhaps…it was something more? "This is no time for games!" She shouted at them. Why were they blocking her way?! What in the hell has gotten into them?! "Master, we need to get the target before he escapes!" She tried going around him, but he only grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back to them.

"No! It's far too dangerous for you! You could end up hurt." Alucard told her and then pulled the small blonde into a hug. Police Girl grunted and quickly pushed the giant male off of her.

"What in the hell has gotten into you?!" She asked. "This is serious! I'm not in the mood for your little games! Now move!"

"I can't allow you to run straight into danger. If something should happen to you, I would never be able to live with myself." Sebastian spoke. Seras completely froze and blinked stupidly up at them.

"Do…you two even hear yourselves right now?" She asked them curiously. "This isn't like you guys at all. You would _never_ say something like that, even if I was your lover." What had happened to them? Was it some sort of brain damage? Police Girl shifted her rifle to one hand and held up her other to show three fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?" She asked them curiously. They only continued to smile at her as if she was something to cherish.

"Three," They both answered simultaneously.

"Do you know your names?" She continued with the questions. They nodded their heads.

"Yes," They answered in unison again.

"Do you know who I am?" She asked with an arched brow. Their smiles widened.

"Seras Victoria," They answered. The little vampire then sighed and glanced over at where she had seen the strange pink cloud of smoke from before. On the ground were shards of glass from a broken pink bottle.

"The doctor threw something at you guys?" She asked as she walked over. Unfortunately they stuck closer to her than she was comfortable with. They didn't give her an inch of space and guided her to the broken shards like something would happen if they took their eyes off of her for a second. "Please, give me a few inches." She begged them softly while she kneeled before the broken bottle and inspected it closer.

"Don't touch that! You could cut yourself!" Sebastian lectured her while he stooped down beside her and took her hand before she could touch the broken glass.

"Sebastian, it's fine." She tried to assure him, but he wouldn't release her hand from his death grip. She sighed once more and stood up properly. As soon as they were standing, Sebastian wrapped his arms around her tightly and held her close to his body, almost like a child hanging onto his mother. The girl's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, but she ignored it as she glanced back at her master. "Sir, what had happened exactly? Do you recall?"

"After the bottle was shattered, the quack said something along the lines of the gas is harmful only to us and that we would fall hopelessly in love with the first person we see." Alucard answered and then smiled brightly at her like he had just earned her approval of something. Seras' mouth fell open in disbelief.

"B-but this simply _can't_ be love!" She argued while she pushed Sebastian off of her. "No normal person acts like this when they're in love! You two are hanging over me and apparently want to embrace me constantly! This is more of an unhealthy obsession! Whatever he had created he messed up somewhere because this isn't right! You're not yourselves at all and I won't be able to handle your overbearing puppy love! We need to find him so he'll fix this!" Before she could attempt to run off, Alucard and Sebastian both grasped her by the wrists.

"We can't let you run off into danger." Alucard growled lowly.

"And perhaps we don't want to be fixed. If we're fixed we can't love you." Sebastian reminded her.

"We're not supposed to be in love." Seras argued and tried fighting her way out of their grasps, but they wouldn't release her. "You guys are supposed to be constantly lecturing and berating me! I'm a student and you're my mentors! We're soldiers, hunters, and colleagues, nothing more!" The elder creatures glowered down at the defiant girl who was trying desperately to escape from them.

"You don't love us?" Alucard asked. Seras glanced up at her master and looked him straight in the eye when he was finally starting to act like his old self.

"No! I _don't_ love you, and you guys _don't_ love me! That gas is playing tricks on you and we need to find a cure!" The little vampire shouted while her eyes burned a dark crimson. Her master's look darkened before he looked about the room for something.

"Such a shame that you don't love us, Seras, but…soon you'll see it our way." Alucard purred with a wide mad grin on his face. He released her wrist as he walked back over to the table in the center of the room. Seras furrowed her brows in curiosity, but was immediately attacked. She dropped her rifle when Sebastian suddenly wrapped his arms about her tightly and kept her restrained against his body without any means of escape. The girl wiggled and tried using her powers to escape his death grip, but nothing she did worked. He was way too strong and his powers were wrapped about hers to make her completely weak against him.

"Sebastian, let go!" She ordered him and bared her fangs, but he ignored her. Her eyes flickered back to Alucard who was now facing her again with a familiar looking pink bottle in his hands full of pink liquid. Seras' eyes widened once she realized what he was planning to do. "Alucard, no!" Seras shouted at him and tried even harder to escape. "We need to report this to Sir Integra and find that doctor before the situation becomes worse! We won't be able to do that if we're constantly starry-eyed towards each other and can't think straight! Please, let me go!" Alucard completely ignored her and only came closer. So, the girl did the next best thing she could think of.

"Okay! You're right!" Seras shouted before thinking. She completely stopped fighting Sebastian and lowered her head in defeat. This caused Alucard to stop and stare at her in wonder. The little vampire then continued on with her lie to get the two to stop. "You're right, Alucard. I can't hide it any longer. I've…been in love with you…for years. And…I'm actually glad that the doctor poisoned you with that gas…because you can now feel what I feel towards you…I want nothing more, but to be with you…And now we can finally be together." The elder creatures grinned in satisfaction, completely falling for her trap since they were so blindly in love with her.

"You are quite frankly startling me, Alucard. Do you mind putting that bottle down and releasing me? I never thought…I would be scared of you guys ever." She whispered to tear at their heartstrings.

"I'm sorry we scared you, my Draculina." Alucard purred as he set the bottle down on the table. Sebastian slowly released her. "We had to be sure that you were in love with us." Seras' eyes flared a dark crimson before she swiftly turned on her heel and punched Sebastian hard in the jaw. Just as the demon was going down, she was making a break for it. Unfortunately, she didn't make it far. Sebastian's shadow exploded around the room, blocking off her exits and cutting off all sources of light. Seras froze in her spot and her eyes widened in horror.

"You can't leave us!" Alucard bared his fangs and grasped the girl by her arm. He swung her around so she was facing him and shook her like a ragdoll. All about the room, eyes slowly opened and stared down at the strange couple. The little vampire's breathing became heavy when screams from her past started reverberating through her skull.

"No! No! No!" Seras trembled in Alucard's grasp and shook her head. Warm tears started to well up and stream down her face. "Please stop this, Sebastian!" The girl begged of him and cried harder. She closed her eyes tightly when all she could hear was her father fighting for his life and the way her mother screamed. The demon's powers had automatically tried drawing out her deepest darkest memories to petrify his prey and it had worked brilliantly. But neither creature liked the way it was doing to the one they loved. So this was the girl's hell? Reliving her parents' death over and over again?

"Seras?" Alucard whispered. The little vampire cringed in his arms and tried breaking free when she could only see the distant future when her master and Sebastian will be taken from her. The image of her holding her Sire's bloody body close to her was forced into her mind. And the way Sebastian's face was contorted into pain after being tortured for hours. She kept seeing it over and over again while her mother's cries and her father's groans of pain played out in her head. God, why was he capable of making her feel so much pain within her own mind? Why would he do this to her or anybody?

"Darling," Sebastian whispered when he finally made it to her side and withdrew his powers from around her. Once that nightmarish hell had ended in her mind, Seras' eyes flew open wide and she was unable to catch her breath. "Seras," The demon whispered and combed her hair back out of her face. More tears welled up and started trickling down her face. The little vampire grunted as she pushed Alucard away from her once more. This time, she managed to escape the room before either of them could catch her. Sebastian turned to go after her, but was caught by Alucard.

"Hold on for a moment," The elder vampire spoke.

"But she could be heading into danger! We need to protect her at all costs!" Sebastian growled and glowered at the other dark haired male. Alucard sniggered and walked back over to the table in the center of the room.

"We'll find her within seconds. First, we need to show her that we mean her no harm." The elder vampire purred as he grabbed a half empty flask. He emptied the last of the alcohol on the floor and then grabbed the pink bottle to pour some of the pink liquid into the flask.

"You still plan on making her love us." Sebastian stated with a deviant smirk on his face. "Once she sees that you don't have that bottle she will be as ease, not knowing that the potion is actually placed safely in a flask. You are such a cruel master to trick your fledgling like that, but so very clever. The poor girl is doomed."

"Yes," Alucard chuckled softly. "Once she's off guard, we'll give her some of this and then she'll be all ours." He purred. He then screwed the flask tightly and slid it into his coat pocket. The elder creatures exited the room and casually walked down the dark gloomy corridors. Alucard had a mad grin cracking his face while he whistled to call for his pet and snapped his fingers at her.

"Heeeere, Seras." The elder vampire drawled. "Heeeere, Police Girl."

"Come out, come out wherever you are." Sebastian played along. They could sense that Police Girl wasn't too far from them and that she was not only beyond scared, but absolutely furious. They glanced into every room they passed, but didn't stop to inspect it since they would be able to sense if she was hiding there or not. "Wherever could she be?" The demon snickered.

"And she has told us so many times before that she doesn't like our games, and yet here she is playing a game of her own." The elder vampire spoke. "But who said we wanted to play her game?" His red irises flickered about in the darkness of the corridor. "You can't hide on us forever, Police Girl." Alucard told her. "Eventually you'll have to come out and face us." There was complete and utter silence for a long moment before they heard something before them.

"You are both bastards!" Seras growled somewhere behind them. The dark haired males turned around to face the small blonde. She was further down the corridor with clenched fists, fiery crimson eyes, and a tear stained face. "How could you do that to me, try to poison me and then put me through that hell?! You two need to snap out of it now or I'll…"

"Or you'll what?" Alucard cut her off with an even wider grin. "Beat us to a bloody pulp? Kill us? We would _love_ to see you try, Seras." This made the little vampire all flustered. She dug her nails into the palm of her hands while her face became a dark shade of red.

"I just want things to go back to normal!" Seras shouted.

"Tough," Her master purred and then walked down the corridor towards her. Police Girl held her ground, but was cautious in case he tried anything and she would have to make a quick escape. "This potion that quack of a doctor invented is actually quite fascinating. We're actually quite enjoying it."

"Master, this potion is making you act differently. You're not yourself. It's making you say these things, act this way, and forcing you to love me." The girl tried convincing them once again. "We were not meant to love each other in that way."

"Next time, cut the lecture and just drive a stake through our hearts if you had wanted to hurt us." Alucard snickered and then folded his arms as he stood before her. "You don't have to love us in return. You can continue finding a cure and doing as you please, but we will continue going on loving you, Victoria." Seras sighed and put her head in her hand.

"Bloody hell," She grumbled under her breath. She had a feeling that she would be suffering for a while until she finds a damn cure for this nonsense. She was well aware that she wouldn't be able to stop them from leaving her side or constantly embracing her in their death grips. Just as long as they weren't going to pull that shit of trying to get her to fall in love with them or force that potion on her, then she'll just have to bear through it. "Fine! Do whatever you guys want! You're going to anyway! Just…don't distract me from the mission or keep me from finding that damn doctor! Clear?"

"Crystal," Sebastian purred in her ear suddenly. The girl jumped what felt like five feet and threw herself against the wall.

"AND STOP THAT! You two don't need to stand over me like that or keep so close!" She shouted at them while she eyed the smirking demon cautiously. The elder creatures only snickered at her in response. She sighed again and pushed off of the wall. "Let's just…go and finish off the doctor's experiments before they wake up."

Sir Integra smoothly walked down a corridor with a lit cigar hanging out of her mouth and a hand placed in her trousers' pocket. She puffed on the cigar while the lights overhead glinted off her round eyeglasses. Tonight was very quiet and she was in a carefree mood, which was very rare for her. She just felt at peace. Her servants were away taking care of a mission and for the past few days all has been quiet among the vampires in town. No trouble had been brewing, so she could actually take a break. Though usually, she would stress over the fact that perhaps something big was being planned among those quiet vampires, but not this time. She wasn't going to stress over anything because why get all worked up over nothing when she knew that they were absolutely no match against the Hellsing Organization? A soft smile crossed over her lips and she sniggered at that thought. Light grey smoke escaped between her lips and evaporated above her head. Sir Hellsing was stopped in the middle of the corridor when she heard someone behind her.

"I said 'no'!" Seras barked and then she heard a good 'thwack' sound. A second later the Police Girl groaned in aggravation and gave up trying to lecture whoever was annoying her. Sir Integra swiftly removed the cigar from between her lips before turning to face her servants who had appeared several feet behind her. Integra's blue irises widened at the scene that was before her. Alucard and Sebastian were _hugging_ the furious little vampire by her arms, almost like children who wanted attention from their mother. In one of the Police Girl's hands was a rolled up newspaper. The Hellsing raised a questioning brow and gestured her cigar at her servants.

"What's all this?" Sir Integra asked. The elder creatures were smirking in satisfaction and looked all too thrilled to be by the small blonde's side. They kept smiling down at her and chuckling at how adorable she looked when she was angry. Seras' eyes flickered to her human master and her frown deepened.

"A big problem for us…or rather, for me." The girl grumbled. She then closed her eyes while her temple throbbed. "I said to get off!" Seras snapped and then actually hit her master and the demon with the rolled up newspaper. The dark haired males backed away an inch for a split second and then clung onto her limbs again like before. The small blonde once more sighed and lowered her head in defeat. Sir Integra snickered at the sight, believing that Alucard and Sebastian were just taunting and playing with the Police Girl per usual, but had taken it to a new level. This did seem to get under the girl's skin a lot faster which they did enjoy.

"That doctor you had sent us to interrogate and kill escaped…right after he poisoned these _idiots_ with some kind of love potion." Seras explained as she looked back at her boss. Sir Integra's smirk disappeared and her brows rose in astonishment.

"A love potion?" She repeated. "They think that they're in love with you?"

"What do you think?" The little vampire muttered before she again thwacked the elder creatures with the newspaper. This time they didn't bother to back away and just took the hits. The girl shook her head with a roll of her eyes and glanced back at the older blonde. "But it's a lot stronger than the doctor thought it was. They're attached to me like glue, Sir. They won't let me leave their sights and they keep hanging on me. It's more like…an obsessive love potion or something. Hell! They attacked me earlier and tried poisoning me so I was in love with them!"

"They attacked you?" Sir Integra once again repeated her. She knew that the three battled each other from time to time, but she never knew of them to actually _attack_ Seras by using all of their strength and power. They could have seriously harmed the little vampire. "Alucard, Sebastian, I _order_ you to step away from Police Girl this instant! Stop this nonsense!" Alucard and Sebastian both glowered at the Hellsing with dark menacing looks. Their gloves started to glow a bright red, but they only wrapped their arms tighter around Seras and refused to let her go. The elder vampire pulled his lips back into a sneer and showed off his sharp incisors to intimidate the little human. Sebastian's shadow writhed on the floor beneath him and started to grow in size. Integra didn't back down though, she only grew angrier at her disobedient servants.

"Release her, now!" The Hellsing barked as she threw out her arm. This time painful shocks were sent through their bodies to make them obey, but the elder creatures still refused and held onto the blonde so tightly that she felt like she was going to be snapped in half. Unfortunately for Seras, since they had a hold of her, the painful shocks were sent through her body as well. The little vampire cried out in pain since she wasn't used to the Hellsing runes like they were.

Alucard and Sebastian either didn't notice or just didn't care while they continued to glower and test their human master. Sir Integra's look softened and she lowered her head in defeat with an aggravated sigh. She couldn't just stand by and watch Seras writhe in pain because of her idiot mentors. Her hands clenched into tight fists before she gave her next order.

"Do with her as you two please." Sir Integra then bit deeply into her bottom lip. Alucard and Sebastian smirked in victory. The painful shocks stopped coming causing the little vampire to fall. The elder creatures caught her and lifted her up a little. Once Seras caught her bearing, she cracked open her eyes and tried pushing them away again.

"Get…off." The small blonde groaned. Their grasps loosened only a little, but they kept her in their warm embrace.

"I'm sorry, Police Girl. For now you'll just have to tolerate their sudden obsession with you until we find that damn doctor and have him put this right again." Sir Integra spoke softly. Seras sighed and nodded her head.

"Fine," She groaned. "It's not like I have much of a choice. I'm going to have to bear through with it."

"I would tell you to go rest up in your room, but I don't think you'll be getting much rest for the next few days." Sir Integra muttered while her eyes flickered between Alucard and Sebastian.

"With what we'll be doing, no, she won't have time to rest." The elder vampire purred.

"She'll be far too sore and perhaps even begging for some more." The demon whispered heatedly in her ear. Seras jumped in their arms with a red face.

"WOAH!" Seras and Integra exclaimed simultaneously.

"Whatever you two are thinking that's going to happen in my room isn't!" The little vampire yelled at them. "Because _whatever_ you guys whip out, I promise you that I will cut it off and feed it to my spirit animal!" Alucard and Sebastian only chuckled at this.

"I completely agree. If you two fail in keeping _it_ in your pants, then I give Police Girl full permission to chop _it_ off." Sir Integra told them outright and then slid a hand into her pocket. "Now, if we're quite done settling this nonsense, I would like to form a unit to find that atrocious doctor of yours." Seras nodded her head in agreement and watched as the Hellsing walked off back to her office. The girl sighed and lowered her head.

"It has been a long night." She groaned. She then cracked open her eyes and glanced down at the rolled up newspaper in her hand. "I think I'm going to need something stronger, like holy water or a cross."

"Still not very effective," Sebastian warned her.

"I kind of figured that otherwise you two would have fallen ages ago. Usually the runes seem to do the trick, but surprisingly it didn't work this time." Seras replied as she glanced down at Sebastian's gloves. "Now, would you two be so kind to give me _at least_ an inch of space? How can I walk with you guys hanging on me like this?"

"Who says you need to walk?" The demon asked her.

"One of us could carry you." Alucard purred.

"Neither of you are going to pick me up because then I'll break your noses!" The girl growled lowly.

"You're not much of a people person, are you?" Her Sire snickered. "You don't like to be hugged or carried."

"And what about you two?" Seras scoffed and tilted back her head to stare up at him. "You're both seeking out _physical_ contact from another person. Before all of this, if I had given one of you two a hug you would have both hated it. Now, you're both bitching that I'm not returning your hugs and affection. Once more, you guys need to snap out of it." She then playfully hit both of them over the head with the newspaper. A soft smile crossed over her lips.

"If you two will allow me, I would like to _walk_ to my room without tripping over feet that are bigger than mine or bump into limbs and other body parts." This time Alucard and Sebastian obeyed and gave Seras an inch or two of space. Her smile widened a little. "Who are the obedient dogs now?" She purred.

"We'll be _anything_ you want us to be, kitten." The elder vampire purred. The girl groaned and her smile immediately fell.

"I was really hoping you had forgotten that bloody name!" She grumbled.

"Then what pet name do you prefer?" Sebastian asked as he came up behind her and took her hands into his. "Luv? Sweetheart? Gorgeous? Darling? Love of my life?" He probably would have kept going if Seras hadn't stopped him.

"Please, enough of that. The usual will do: Police Girl or Victoria." She told him and pulled her hands from his warm grasp.

"But those names don't express our love. They're demeaning and rude." Sebastian argued.

"Demeaning," Seras muttered as she stared off into the distance. "Yes, I suppose it is. But…that fits you guys perfectly. You were always demeaning and rude to me. Why should that change now? Once we find an antidote you two will go back to your old ways. So, just continue to call me Police Girl like before."

"You're very dreary for such a young woman." Sebastian noted as he once again took her into his arms. "How much do you wish to wager that I can put a smile on that face?" He then spun her around and pulled the girl flush up against him. He smirked down at the shocked blonde as he took her hand into his and wrapped his arm possessively around the small of her back.

"Sebastian," Seras mumbled before she unwillingly was forced to follow his dancing steps. He twirled them around in the corridor and ever so graciously flowed with her from side to side as if they were as light as air.

"Hmn, no smile yet." Sebastian took note while his eyes flickered about her face with the same deviant smirk gracing his lips.

"Knock it off," Police Girl grumbled and tried pushing him off. The demon held onto her even tighter and pulled her even closer without any means of escape. Seras gritted her teeth and glared daggers at him with brilliant crimson irises. "Sebastian, let me go!" His smirk widened further and he chuckled softly at her rage.

"Since the waltz seems to do nothing, how about some dirty dancing then?" He asked. Sebastian then boldly slid his hand down and cupped her ass. With his other hand he reached down and grasped her leg in a tight hold before pulling it up and pinning it against his hip. He thrust his hips forward and purposely grinded himself against her visible panties. Seras' entire face became a dark shade of red and pure fury brewed in her eyes along with embarrassment.

"MICHAELIS!" Seras roared.

"What's the matter?" The demon snickered while he grasped her thigh tightly and then dipped her sharply. "You don't like it?" He asked and then released her thigh to slip it upwards to grasp her ass. He squeezed the warm soft flesh through the fabric hard. Sebastian moaned softly and he grinded his hips against her again. "You can easily get out of this if you just give me a smile."

"THIS IS SEXUAL ASSAULT! LET ME GO!" The angry vampiress yelled and bared her elongated fangs at the demon.

"Come now, Victoria, we can _smell_ the lust coming off of you. I can _feel_ your panties becoming damper each second my hard member grinds against you. You _like_ it, admit it, you're just feel ashamed for liking it because you're trying so hard not to fall for our charm or believe that there _is_ something between us." Sebastian purred seductively with a lecherous look. Seras closed her eyes tightly to hide her feelings further. Even though how much she did hate to admit it, he was right! Her body was betraying her. She wanted to feel him grind against her more. She liked being in his warm arms and having his face so close to hers. But she will not give in!

This wasn't meant to happen between them! They weren't meant to fall in love! And she will not succumb to their seduction! She was determined to set things right and return to their average lives where they barely paid any attention to her! Their foolish love spell will be broken and she won't feel this dreadful lust stirring inside of her ever again for them. Seras clenched her hand into a fist and then slammed it hard into the demon's smug face. This took him by complete surprise. Her fist shattered the side of his jaw and he went flying to the side.

The girl fell on her ass when Sebastian went flying to hit the wall hard. Police Girl was on her feet instantly and towering over the dark haired male. Her eyes swirled with madness, making him feel as if she was actually going to dare him limb from limb. He stared up at the glorious deadly creature and waited for her to attack. Seras gritted her sharp incisors, clenched her fists tightly, and shook in anger. But after several seconds just glaring at him, she closed her eyes and forced herself to calm down. The small blonde unclenched her fists and turned her back on the demon.

"Get something straight the _both_ of you. You two don't really love and I will _never_ love you. And the next time either of you assault me again like that, and I'll gut you like a fucking fish." She growled lowly. Seras used to believe that she would never have talked so boldly to them before. But she was just so full of rage. She was still trembling in anger, mostly angry with herself for letting him get to her like that. At the moment she didn't care if she was threatening the most deadly creatures on this planet, she wasn't going to take their shit. She wasn't going to be a good little girl and just take their sexual harassment. Poisoned or not, they were going to continue to treat her with respect and keep their fucking hands off of her.

Her words hit them pretty hard, but they remained calm since they both knew what rested in Alucard's pocket. Soon Seras will be eating her words and see it their way. Sebastian cleared his throat before rising to his feet and brushing himself off. He stayed where he was while he watched the little vampire cautiously and then bowed his head respectfully to her.

"I don't expect you to forgive me since I was the one who took things too far and put you in an uncomfortable situation. But you should know that I am truly and deeply sorry, Miss. Victoria. I'll be sure to stay in my proper place and keep my hands off of you for now on. No longer will we provoke you either. If you don't wish to love us then we won't force you." Sebastian spoke softly and kept his head lowered. Seras shifted her head a little to gaze back him. Anger still glistened in her orbs, but was soon extinguished with a sigh. She closed her eyes once more before turning to face him.

"I don't blame you for your actions, Sebastian." Seras admitted in a whisper. "I know that it's the gas that's making you act like this. Normally you're a gentleman and respect a lady's wishes." The girl then snickered when an old memory surfaced. "You had even defended me on some occasions when the soldiers had sexually harassed me. I know that…if you were at your normal state, you wouldn't have done something like that…So I do forgive you. Just please think about my feelings before you try to pull something like that again. I _really_ just want things to go back to normal between us." Sebastian gave her a small smile and again bowed his head.

"Of course, anything for you, love." He whispered. The girl rolled her eyes at the endearing name, but ended up smiling softly. She will silently admit that she didn't mind names they were starting to give her. It was so different, interesting, and heartwarming instead of hearing the old nickname: Police Girl. Okay, so maybe there were some pros for the poisonous gas. Seras' smile then fell. What was she thinking? This wasn't good. It wasn't meant to be this way. Even if they were nicer than they were before and showing…a humane side that touched her heart…it just wasn't them and that wasn't right. She needed to help them get back to normal. Unknowingly she formed her lips into a deep frown when that thought occurred.

"Senior Officer Victoria," A man spoke as he came trotted down the corridor. Alucard and Sebastian's gazes immediately fell on the young man. He was a young soldier in his early twenties. He had light brown fluffy hair and dark green eyes. A huge smile was plastered on his face, obviously someone who had just been recruited for the job since only newbies were this excited to get some action and hadn't seen the horrors yet on a mission. The elder creatures glowered at him for speaking to their lover. Seras noticed the tension in the air and glanced over her shoulder to give them a dark look.

"Down, boys." She said half-jokingly. She then set her attentions back on one of her soldiers. The young soldier stopped a several feet from his commander and stood at attention. He breathed heavily out of breath from his small run, but continued to smile brightly at her.

"The other soldiers and I are waiting, Sir, for you. Training was supposed to start less than an hour ago." He informed her. Seras glanced at his dog tags and with her special sight she was able to make out the name engraved in the metal.

"I was on a mission," She replied and then met his gaze once more. He was one of the few who didn't cower when staring into her crimson orbs. She heard a low growl behind her and again glanced back at the dark haired males to give them a warning look. She could see the killer look in their eyes and knew they were about ready to tear this boy apart if he continued to talk to her. Seras sighed in frustration. She turned on her heel and walked over to the elder creatures. The small blonde stopped up on her tip toes, grasped their ears in a tight hold, and then painfully pulled on their lobes so they were forced to come down to her eyelevel. The elder creatures didn't so much as wince, but stared into their lover's eyes in shock from her boldness and strength. Sometimes they underestimated, but they loved it so much when she surprised them like this. They smirked at her and Alucard cackled softly in amusement.

"You two best behave yourselves while I give out my orders." She growled lowly. Their smirks fell before they glanced over her to glower at the young soldier who stared at them curiously.

"Sir!" The young soldier exclaimed. He blinked stupidly at the sight before him. Was his commander really pulling the King of Vampires and that freaky demon by their ears like they were bad children? What in the hell? He had been warned to stay far away from those two because they were so evil and powerful. Seras glanced back at the boy to give him a questioning brow. "You do know who they are, don't you?" He asked her in a whisper as if Alucard and Sebastian wouldn't be able to hear him. "They've very dangerous. You shouldn't be doing that."

"Oh, yeah, sometimes I forget that humans are still scared of you guys." Seras muttered under her breath. She's been around them so long that she was just naturally comfortable around them and didn't feel an ounce of fear. But just because she didn't fear them, didn't mean that the humans had stopped fearing them. In fact, they had every right to continue to fear Alucard and Sebastian. She let of their ears so she could face her soldier again. Before Alucard and Sebastian could stand up straight again, she once more grasped their ears in a tight hold and pulled them back down so they wouldn't be likely to attack the human.

"At ease, Officer Baron." Seras replied. "They're not going to retaliate…Although, I might be punished later for this once I find a cure for them." She then shrugged her shoulders. "But that doesn't really matter. I'm sure I'll be able to handle it. I know all their little tricks after all." The soldier continued to stare at her as if she was completely off her rocker. He couldn't seem to understand how calm she could be while she held those fearsome creatures by the ear like they were harmless puppies or something.

"Sir?" Baron whispered awkwardly. Seras sighed and shook her head at him.

"Officer Baron," She interrupted him. "I have these two to deal with so I am unable to attend training tonight."

"Does this mean that we're all dismissed for the night then, Sir?" Baron asked with a frown on his face and disappointment in his eyes. The girl couldn't believe how excited this new recruit was to train and get his hands dirty. She knew right away that once his first mission comes he will be petrified and quite possibly dead within the first five minutes. Would she have time to save him or watch another perish? The small blonde shook her head at him.

"No," She answered, which caused another giant smile to cross over his lips. "Tomorrow I want to hear that every soldier in my rank has mastered shooting the five hundred meter target and ran at least eight kilometers." The soldier's mouth fell open and he once again stared at her like she was completely mad.

"Sir, five hundred meter targets? That's impossible." He told her outright. She narrowed her crimson orbs on him dangerously, making him stiffen.

"It's not impossible," She growled lowly. "I gave you a demonstration yesterday."

"Yes, but you're a mon…" He started to argue, but she gave him another dark look. He drew back a little and averted his gaze from her piercing one. "I mean, you're not…exactly human, Sir. It's easier for you to do something so…simple, but…we simply can't reach that target."

"You are allowed scopes, use them, but once again, Soldier, I expect everyone under my rank to have mastered hitting that target by tomorrow. If you shall fail, then the training will be pure hell tomorrow night." She told him outright. Baron shuddered and took a cautious step back. He had so many stories and opinions about his commander. He knew for a fact that she was normally sweet and at times…foolish, but he's also heard that she was hard commander who wouldn't be afraid to push her soldiers to their limits. She'll do anything and everything possible to get them in the best shape and ready for the mission because she refuses to see anymore of her comrades die.

He also was well aware of the true monster that lied inside of her. He's heard all of the stories of when the _beast_ comes out while they're on missions. Baron hasn't seen the beast yet, but he was starting to believe that her eyes were windows to it because he could see the anger and the killer look in them. He tried to prevent a shiver from traveling up him back, but he failed. He trembled in front of his comrade and gulped nervously. He didn't want to be one to disappoint his commander. He was too scared to see what would happen if he did. Seras raised a brow as she stared at him.

"Well, will that be all, Officer Baron? Or was there more you needed to update me on?" She asked him impatiently and annoyed. The man shook his head.

"No, Sir!" He practically shouted and stood at attention again before her.

"Then you are dismissed. Go inform your comrades of my orders and get started. It's going to be a long night for all of you." She replied softly. He saluted her, turned on his heel, and ran back to the training room and far away from the three monsters of Hellsing. Seras stood there in the corridor and watched after the young soldier. She then sighed and glanced down at Alucard from the corner of her eye. "So, you guys are jealous when another man talks to me too, eh?" She asked and then a small smirk graced her lips.

"You call that a man?" Alucard snickered. Seras frowned and gave a hard yank on his ear.

"Be nice!" She barked at him. "The kid is doing his best."

"You do seem to be hard on your soldiers." Sebastian noted. "Do they ever get a night off?"

"No, and they won't until I think they're in tip top shape. I won't let anyone else die." She whispered.

"You blame yourself for all the other soldiers' deaths?" The demon asked and glanced up at the small blonde from the corner of his eye. He couldn't turn his head to look at her because she still had his ear in a hard grasp.

"Who else is to blame? Obviously I haven't been training them hard enough. I've been doing something wrong. Each month we have to hire a few new recruits because some had died on missions. I can't even protect the men under my care. If I can't be there to protect them, then they need to work harder to become stronger." Seras replied. "You think this is wrong of me?"

"No, not at all." The demon answered. "I believe that the soldiers should be working harder either way. But I do disagree that you're at fault. Their deaths aren't your fault at all, Seras. You did the best you could with them and their lives were in their hands when being sent off on a mission. They all knew what they were getting themselves into and they risked their lives for their country. They're soldiers, they are well aware that they're putting their lives on the line every day."

"Thank you, Sebastian, but again, you're wrong. Their lives aren't just in their hands, but their comrades and commander. We're supposed to have each other's backs. We fight together and if we must, we die together." The girl whispered. Alucard sighed in frustration.

"The best way to avenge a fallen soldier is to kill the bastard who killed them. There's your justice, Seras. You may not have been able to save their lives, but you can help them by making sure they didn't die in vain." Her master told her. "Did you let _all_ of your soldiers die in vain, Police Girl? Did you fail each and every one of them?" Seras smiled softly and finally released their red ears.

"No, I didn't." She whispered. "I killed off every last bastard that I was ever assigned to exterminate, even the ones that managed to escape. And I'll be damned to let the bastard who poisoned you guys get away." Alucard cackled softly.

"Perhaps you didn't get the memo, but you're already damned, sweetheart." The elder vampire purred with a wide toothy grin on his face. Seras rolled her eyes.

"It's a figure of speech, Alucard. I know that I'm already damned." She grumbled. The girl then sighed and turned on her heel. "It's been such a long night." She moaned as she rubbed her hands over her face. She blindingly started to walk down the corridor. "I am so ready for bed." The Draculina yawned and ruffled her hair. Seras wasn't surprised to hear them follow after her down the corridor, but this time gave her a few inches of space like she had asked.

"You do look exhausted." Sebastian noted.

"No kidding," Seras snickered. "Having you two starry-eyed and puppy loving me is exhausting. You guys would sure make interesting lovers. I pity the girls who you guys end up mating with." The elder vampire and demon chuckled at this.

"What, you don't want to mate with us?" Alucard asked jokingly, already knowing her answer.

"Hell no," She replied through laughs. "Then again," Seras muttered as she fell deep into thought. "That potion the doctor had made was very unusual." The small blonde turned to look back at them with a questioning brow. "The doctor had said that you would fall in love with the first person you see, but…I honestly doubt you guys would act this way if you did fall in love with someone. So…did the doctor mess up somewhere in his potion or…" She trailed off. The elder creatures arched their brows at her, but followed her on her thoughts.

"Did…we love you before the potion and it only enhanced those feelings, and that's why we're acting like…fools?" Sebastian asked. Seras stared at them for a long several seconds. Her eyes searched their eyes deeply for the truth, but she found nothing. So, she scoffed and shook her head before facing forward.

"He must have messed up somewhere in the potion." Seras muttered with a small smile on her face. She was so stupid for ever thinking that they could have loved her before they were poisoned. Alucard and Sebastian glanced at each other with a knowing look in their eyes before they glanced back at the small blonde. They were well aware of the feelings that they had held for Seras before all of this happened. It still held strong, but was now tenfold.

This damn potion did make them act foolishly. They knew that everything they were doing wasn't the right way to get the girl they wanted so desperately, but they couldn't control their actions. When she was around they lost all control of their actions, emotions, and common sense. And the main problem, for once, was that she was always around so they couldn't gain back control for even a second. The elder creatures continued to follow the small blonde through the corridor and down the stairs. They crossed the bright foyer to the stairs that led down into the deep dark basement.

"Are you guys going to follow me everywhere?" She sighed without even bothering to look back at them. Alucard grinned with a snicker.

"Our rooms are this way too, Police Girl, or had you forgotten?" Her master asked. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks, but she continued on.

"But I know that you guys are just following me around because you _want_ to. You've been doing it all bloody night!" She argued. The elder creatures chuckled at her.

"Are we not permitted to walk a lady to her room?" Sebastian asked. Seras sighed at them in annoyance.

"Do _whatever_ you guys want." Seras grumbled. "You're going to anyway!"

"I wonder if we can do whatever we want because we're going to anyway." Sebastian joked.

"You're starting to sound like a broken record, Police Girl." Alucard sniggered.

"UGH!" The girl exclaimed just as they were reaching her bedroom door. "Will you two give it a rest?! I'm tired and just want to go to bed! Goodnight!" Before the two could get a word out she threw herself into her bedroom and closed the door tightly behind her. "Finally alone," She groaned as she leaned back against her door and closed her eyes.

"Are you so sure about that?" Alucard asked. Seras shrieked and jumped what felt like ten feet. Her eyes flew open to find them standing beside her.

"God fucking damn it!" The Draculina shrilled with clenched fists and gritted sharp incisors. She pulled open her door and pointed a finger out into the hall while she glowered up at the dark haired males. "OUT!" She shouted at them, but they only stood there and smirked at her.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth…Oh, wait." Her master chuckled. Seras' face flushed and her mouth fell open in disbelief from what he had just said to her. "Wrong thing to say?" Alucard continued to joke.

"How fucking dare you?!" Seras growled lowly while she shook in fury. "That is nothing to joke about, you bastard!"

"Down, Police Girl, it was merely a joke and probably one you heard on several occasions considering how cruel children can be." Her master replied as he placed a hand over her mouth so she couldn't shout anymore at them. She grasped his hand and shoved it away from her mouth with a grunt.

"Yes, plenty of times, but it was the last thing I thought I would hear from your mouth, Master!" Seras growled and crossed her arms.

"Well, then I suppose it was mean nothing to you if I apologized for it?" Alucard asked and also folded his arms.

"I guess that depends on if you truly mean it." She admitted in a whisper. "I can handle it when other people who I don't care about say it to me. But you of all people? That truly hurts, Sir." Alucard's grin fell and his look softened. So, he really was someone she did care for? He sighed softly.

"I'm sorry for hurting you that way, Police Girl. I took my foolish antics too far this time." He surprised her with this apologize. She's never heard him actually say the words 'I'm sorry' before, not even to his master. She lowered her arms to her side and stared up at him in wonder. And he did look truly sorry to for hurting her. The girl frowned and looked away from her Sire.

"Thank you," She whispered softly and then closed her bedroom door. There was no used in trying to kick them out since they don't even listen to her. She stepped around the elder creatures and made her way to her coffin. On the way, her shadows and tendrils spread and wrapped around her. They morphed her clothing into her light pink pajamas so she was all ready for bed. "I really am going to bed now." She whispered. "If you'll let me rest in peace, I would really appreciate it."

"And you may rest in peace too." Alucard spoke as their eyes followed her. "We won't bother you." He watched as his Draculina opened her coffin lid and stared inside longingly. He remembered when he first turned her and she had been so scared of sleeping in her coffin. The first week of her transformation he allowed her to sleep in his coffin so she would get used to it. That's the same time when those feelings for her started to stir inside of him.

After her first week, he brought her coffin into his room so she still had him nearby in case she got scared. The first night of the second week, she had crawled into his coffin halfway through the morning. But after that she had started to sleep soundly in her coffin to the point where she was able to start sleeping in her own room again alone. After that he had deeply missed sharing a coffin with him and at times he had trouble sleeping because he missed the feeling of her warm body pressed against his. He missed having his nose buried in her hair and smelling her sweet scent. He missed feeling her arms wrapped around his waist and her face buried in his chest. He missed his Draculina so very much. Seras stared into her coffin a few seconds longer before she finally looked back at them.

"You guys…won't be leaving, will you?" She asked them outright.

"No," Sebastian answered honestly. Seras sighed and looked back at her coffin.

"Then…what are you planning to do? Just stand there while I sleep? That doesn't sound too thrilling and I'm sure you guys must be tired too." She whispered mainly to herself.

"I don't need sleep." The demon spoke, but wasn't acknowledged. The girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath before slowly closing her coffin lid.

"How about…we make a deal?" She asked softly and was starting to regret ever opening her mouth. She faced the elder creatures and lowered her head with clenched fists. "I'm only doing this because…I actually feel guilty and I don't even know why. It's your guys' choice doing this, but I still feel bad. You guys can…sleep beside me in my bed, but you're not allowed to touch me anywhere that will make me uncomfortable; otherwise, I'll kick you out of the damn bed!" She quickly stated. Alucard and Sebastian smirked at the girl.

"Very well, Police Girl. We shall not do anything or touch you in any places while you sleep so soundly." Alucard purred. The small blonde then smiled softly.

"Alright then," She whispered, but was cut off when her master grasped her gently by the wrist and pulled her towards the bed. She blinked stupidly at him as he forced her to lie down and then he lied down beside her in bed. Again, before she could do or say anything, he took her arms and forced her to wrap them around his waist. Alucard then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up against him so his nose was buried in her hair and her face was buried in his chest. Seras pulled back her head a little to stare up into her master's eyes with curiosity in hers. The elder vampire had a calming look in his eyes and a soft loving smile on his face.

"Do you not remember this warm feeling, Childe? Do you not remember this comforting feeling we both had felt while lying in each other's arms?" He asked her softly. Seras stared at him several seconds longer before also smiling.

"Yes, of course, I do." She whispered and then buried her face back in his chest. "I've…missed it." His arms wrapped about her even tighter. He was more than pleased to hear that she's also missed this feeling. Seras jumped in his arms when Sebastian lied beside her and smoothed his hand out over her hip. He wrapped his arm about her stomach and pressed his lips against the back of her neck with his nose buried in her spikey locks. The girl shuddered, but decided to let this little act slide…just this once though. Seras closed her eyes and released a soft purr. She supposed this was another pro of them being poisoned. She was once more allowed to be back in Alucard's arms, somewhere she hasn't been in the last thirty-five years. The little vampire fell asleep peacefully between the warm bodies of her mentors.

 **End of Chapter One**

 **I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I don't mind if you give your opinion, but I do not appreciate swearing or insults. Thank you!**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: This chapter has some mild lewd scenes. If you can't handle it, then skip the chapter. Otherwise, I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Puppy Love**

 **Chapter Two**

The next night, Seras awoke to the feeling of something cool and soft brushing gently along her cheek. The little vampire moaned softly while she shifted in bed. She lightly tried brushing the object away from her face with her hand. A soft chuckle was heard close to her ear and she felt a warm breath on her neck. The girl scrunched up her face in annoyance and finally cracked open her eyes to see what in the hell was going on. Seras found herself curled up tightly between Alucard and Sebastian, like a kitten who sought warmth from her master. The Draculina blushed furiously and blinked stupidly up at the ceiling.

She had such a wonderful sleep…Probably the best sleep she's had in years. But she'll never tell them that. They'll only be encouraged more _and_ have a reason to sleep beside her in bed. The little vampire then felt that cool, soft object brushing along her cheek again. Seras shifted her head to stare at Sebastian, but instead was introduced to a white rose. Her eyes widened slightly before she glanced over the beautiful rose to give Michaelis a strange look. The demon flashed a provocative look and brought the rose closer to her so she would take it.

The small blonde glanced back at the rose with a deeper blush on her cheeks. Seras then reached out to take the rose, but suddenly something started happening to the purity of it. Starting at the stem, the white petals were slowly consumed by an inky darkness. The Draculina watched in fascination and horrified while the rose was corrupted until all of the petals were pure black. The little vampire reached out again and took the black rose from Sebastian.

"Thank you," Seras whispered and ended up smiling softly at the beautiful rose. Alucard purred while he combed his fingers through his Childe's hair.

"You said that you didn't want us touching you while you were sleeping, and we obeyed. But you said nothing about when you wake up." The elder vampire purred in her ear. The girl's eyes shot open wide when her master leaned in and pressed his lips against her throat like he had every right to.

"Master!" Seras exclaimed and shifted her head so he couldn't kiss her. "Please, stop that. I'm not comfortable with that." She told him for what felt like the billionth time.

"Then how about this instead?" Sebastian whispered and then they forced explicit images into Seras' head. The small blonde's eyes flew open and she stiffened when an image of the dark haired males doing…very inappropriate things to her popped into her mind. Her mouth fell open as she was forced to watch herself be pinned to her very bed and fucked hard.

"NO! NO! NO!" Seras shouted and shook her head. "I had warned you both that that's never going to happen! Now come on!" She barked at them before she hopped out of bed. They arched their brows and snickered at their little lover who refused to be intimate with them.

"Where are you running off to?" Alucard asked curiously. Seras turned back around, headed over to the dark haired males, and like last night, she grasped them tightly by the ears.

"Come on!" She growled and pulled them out of bed.

"Seras," Sebastian muttered when the elder creatures were forced to bend so they were at her level again. The small blonde couldn't care less if they were comfortable and started pulling them towards her bathroom.

"You two need a cold shower." She grumbled under her breath. The small blonde pulled the dark haired males into her bathroom, and with her unnatural human strength she practically threw them into the shower. The elder creatures bounced back off of the wall and stood in the shower like idiots. It barely took a second for them to catch their bearings, but once they did they stared down at their little lover in amusement. Seras reached into the shower and turned the knob. A fresh spray of ice cold water shot from the nozzle and hit the demon and elder vampire. The little vampire took a couple of steps back so she wouldn't get wet, folded her arms, and pursed her lips while she watched them get absolutely soaked.

"Once you two cool off you're allowed to come out." Seras told them in a stern voice. But this only caused the elder creatures to laugh at her. Warmth was present in their eyes, along with evil intentions.

"Why don't you come in and cool off with us?" Alucard asked in a purr. He gave a big toothy grin before he reached out of the shower and grasped her by the wrist so tightly that it actually hurt. The girl winced, but stared at them wide eyed.

"No, Master, stop!" Seras begged him as he started pulling her into the shower. Her eyes became wide when her other wrist was grabbed by the demon and then she was forced all the way in. The small blonde was pinned to the wall behind them with her hands pinned above her head. The little vampire became soaked within seconds. Her hair stuck to her face, her clothes were practically see through, and goosebumps rose on her arms from how cold the water was. Before she could start protesting or even fight her way out of it, they were on top of her. Sebastian dove in and captured her lips in a hot searing kiss. Alucard descended a few inches and kissed over her bare wet throat.

Seras completely froze beneath them. Her eyes were wide in her head as she stared up into the demon's piercing red eyes. A hot dark blush spread across her face and she ended up closing her eyes tightly with a soft groan. Oh, no! This was bad! This was very, very bad! The Draculina quickly pressed her thighs together tightly to smother her arousal. Her stomach was currently doing somersaults and her heart was thundering in her ears. No! Damn it! This couldn't be happening! Seras arched her back with another whimper when Alucard suddenly grasped her breast in a tight hold.

The elder creatures knew what they were doing to her body and were only encouraged to do more. They wanted to push her to her limit until she was begging them to fuck her. Sebastian deepened his kiss with the little vampire and reached down to cup her heat. The elder vampire's thumb rubbed over her erect nipple soothingly through the fabric. The demon's fingers dug around through her pajama bottoms and panties until he found little bundle of nerves that made her moan into his mouth again. Seras shuddered and relaxed slowly in their touch. It felt so damn good to her. Even though how badly her body wanted her to give in, her mind was screaming that this was wrong and she needed out of there.

Seras whimpered in protest and attempted to push the elder creatures off of her. Sebastian sighed through his nose and reluctantly pulled back away from her. The little vampire cracked open her eyes to stare up at them.

"No," She whispered. Hot tears started to well up in her eyes and she gritted her teeth. "No! This wasn't supposed to happen! God damn it!" Seras roughly pushed them away so she could step out of the shower. This wasn't supposed to happen! These feelings for them weren't supposed to exist inside of her and yet, there they were making her stomach hurt and her heart beat fast. The girl gritted her teeth and fisted her hair as she blindingly walked back out into her bedroom.

"Why fight those feelings?" Sebastian asked her and placed a hand on her arm. Seras immediately flinched away from her hand and spun on her heel to glower up at the wet dark haired males. She clenched her fists while her crimson orbs burned brightly in their sockets. The two males stiffened, not in fear but pure shock.

"Keep your bloody hands off of me, and yes, Alucard, that does include lips and other body parts!" The little vampire bared her fangs at the elder creatures. "When I say 'no' it means NO! N-O, NO! In case you guys don't understand that word, how about: nay, nein, non, nu, iie! Now do you two fucking understand?! Damn it," Seras muttered and ran her fingers through her wet strands of hair.

Alucard and Sebastian could only stand there and stare down at the girl in disappointment. If they can't get her to fall in love with them naturally, which they preferred, then they'll have to resort to poisoning her. The dark haired males didn't want to force her into loving them, but they're going to have to if she continued to fight those feelings for them. The elder creatures had witnessed the way they had made her feel. Even if it was just lust, they could easily turn that to passion and true love eventually. They just needed her to stop fighting the feelings inside of her.

"Seras," Sebastian whispered and cupped the side of her face. Seras' crimson eyes flickered upwards to glower at them again, especially since he was so boldly touching her after she has said not to. "Why are you fighting those feelings for us?" He asked her again. "Do you not love us because of the potion? If we had never been poisoned, would you have fallen in love with us if you knew we truly did love you?" The look in her eyes softened. The small blonde sighed before crossing her arms over her breasts and looked away from them.

"Sebastian," Seras started softly. "I…No, I can't love you because you're both only poisoned. What you guys think you feel for me isn't real. So…if I end up falling in love…with you idiots," She gulped and still avoided eye contact with them. "I'm the only one who will end up with a broken heart because those feelings you both have for me will vanish once we find a cure."

"But if those feelings remained for you, then would you love us?" Alucard asked her.

"That's a big if, Alucard." The little vampire murmured. "In all honesty, I can't even believe that we're having this conversation. I just feel so stupid talking about this. Can we please just let this go?" She made to turn and escape this conversation, but her Sire grasped her arm gently and pulled her back to them.

"Would you love us if we still loved you?" The elder vampire repeated himself in a little louder and more demanding voice.

"Alucard," Seras whispered his name ever so softly. Her eyes were glued to the floor again and a look of pain appeared on her pretty round face.

"Would you, could you?" He asked and tried pulling her even closer. The elder vampire curled his fingers around her chin and tried titling her head back so she was looking at them, but the Draculina refused to move to his will. The small blonde just couldn't understand the pain that was building up in her heart. Why was it there? She has tried so many times convincing, not only them, but herself that she would not fall in love with them. But there was that strange feeling in her chest and her stomach pained as if it was all twisted inside of her. Seras groaned and closed her eyes tightly.

The little vampire had never been in love with anybody ever. Was this…love? How was she to be sure? And…why was she feeling it? Because they were showing such affection and practically begging for her love? They were hurting too, she could feel it, but she knew that the only reason why that feeling was there inside of them was because of the doctor's chemicals. Seras winced and cracked open her eyes. She knew her answer and hoped to God that they wouldn't remember any of this once she found a cure for them.

"I…could," She admitted in a whisper and then glanced back up at the bewildered and delighted elder creatures. "Alucard, Sebastian, the reason why I've been fighting so much is because you're both under the influence of the potion. You're not yourselves which is why I can't fall in love with you. But…if you were yourselves…and I knew you guys loved me…and we actually tried having a much deeper and meaningful relationship, then I'm sure I would have loved you both very much. But…" She whispered and pain glistened in those dark orbs. "Once we find a cure and you're back to yourselves…you guys won't love me…and so…I won't love you…And that's the way things should be so nobody gets hurt."

Then and there Alucard and Sebastian were set on their plan. She had said it herself that she could fall in love with them. They didn't want to poison her, but that may be there only option. Finding that doctor, who knew he was being hunted, was going to be hard to find. He most likely already fled the country, so there went their cure and Seras' love. Alucard released her arm so he could cup the back of her head.

"My dear," The elder vampire spoke softly while a small malicious smirk crept onto his face. "Your love is all we want, but if you don't wish to give us your heart then fine. We'll stop pestering you about this whole thing _if_ you give both of us one last kiss and it must be genuine." Seras' eyes flickered to his and she gave him a strange look as if she was uncertain of the situation. "Just one kiss and we'll listen to your every command like obedient dogs…but of course, we'll still follow you around like puppies." He snickered. The small blonde groaned and held up a single finger.

"Just…one kiss? A small one?" She asked. "And you guys will actually listen to me if I say 'get off' or 'not to touch me'?"

"And any other order." Alucard added. Seras sighed and lowered her head to hide her smile from them. _Wicked! She has an excuse to kiss the elder creatures one last time before she let go of these new feelings for them!_

"Alright, fine." She pretended to sound annoyed and disinterested with the situation. " _One_ kiss and that's it." Just as the words were leaving her lips, the elder vampire cupped the back of her head and pulled her small form closer to his. He wrapped his arm around the small of her back, pressed her up against his body, and then swept down to crush his mouth against hers. Seras' eyes flickered shut and she squeaked when her Sire kissed her deeply. That definitely wasn't a small kiss! A dark shade of red invaded her cheeks. The finger she had held up to help her emphasize her severity, it twitched and curled from his warm kiss. Her legs wobbled while she was forced to stand on her tip toes and a shiver traveled up her spine.

Alucard grinned against her sweet lips and he shifted his head to deepen their kiss. The little vampire whimpered in need and she fell more into his searing kiss. Her hand that was held up slowly declined until it landed on one of his arms. She gently fisted his coat sleeve and moaned as she started kissing her master back. The elder vampire sniggered when his darling little lover started responding. His fingers teased and tickled her flesh as his fingers trailed up and down her cheek. Seras' other hand shot up to tangle her fingers in his hair and she stood up further on her tip toes to feel him more. Her mind was buzzing, her heart was racing, her stomach twisted and turned, and her body was burning against his.

The small blonde whimpered again when her sex quivered and she could feel herself getting wetter by the second. His arm around her tightened until her breasts was painfully being smashed against his chest. But the feel of his body against hers felt fucking glorious. She could feel all that muscle that was hidden away under all that clothing. And his body heat practically burned against her, making her ache all over and want to caress her hands over every inch of that gorgeous body. Alucard shifted his body just a little, but completely shocked Seras when she felt something long and hard pressed against her thigh.

This happy little accident, if it had been an accident on his end, further aroused the little vampire. She shuddered against the tall male when her stomach tightened further. She moaned softly and moved her lower body in closer towards his. Subconsciously she shifted from side to side and tried grinding against him, enjoying the feel of him even if it wasn't directly against her sex. Alucard growled into her mouth and dug his fingers into her back. His other hand gently fisted her hair, but he didn't dare move to break her from her haze. He stared down at his Childe with gleaming crimson eyes.

It seemed all coherent thought left his Draculina and she completely forgot that this was 'wrong' between them. This caused him to snigger. Even though he hasn't had a lover in at least a century, it appears that he still got it in him. Just a simple kiss and his Victoria was falling apart in his arms and succumbing to him. That's when he decided to take it up a notch and, as the humans say, knock her socks off. His fingers slipped from her hair and he reached down to pinch her chin between two fingers. Trying his best not to disrupt the flow of passion searing between them, he carefully pulled her chin and forced her mouth open. Seras, in an utter daze, obeyed his command and opened her mouth for him with a little mew. Alucard then slipped his serpent like tongue into her mouth and tangled it with hers. As soon as their hot tongues were dancing together inside of her mouth and she tasted him, the little vampire became unbelievably weak in the knees. The elder vampire easily lifted her up and held her against him while he continued seducing her.

And then it happened. Reality hit Seras like a ton of bricks and something dawned on her. She was about to come. The little vampire's eyes flew open wide and she cried out as she tried pulling away, but Alucard had a tight hold of her. She raised a hand to slam against his shoulder in attempt to push him off, but her hand was left hovering in the air. Her body trembled, she whimpered and moaned, and to her horror she came for Alucard. Shaky, confused, angry, and still aroused as hell, Seras grasped her master's shoulder tightly and gently tried pushing him off. With a toothy grin, her Sire pulled back. The elder creatures' noses were twitching and they had such wide grins on their faces, both knowing _exactly_ what had happened to her.

The little vampire stumbled back out of Alucard's arms and turned her back on him. A little weak in the knees, she used her table to lean against and one of her hands came up to cup over her hot mouth. She could still taste the elder vampire in her mouth and feel the pressure there on her lips. Her fingertips traced over her lips while disappointment shone in her crimson orbs. Why did she let it got that far between them? What happened to her damn conscience? Why had she allowed what was wrong and right blur together and let herself get lost like that in the pleasure? What was wrong with her?

"You didn't want to stop it." Alucard answered her unspoken question. "You _wanted_ me, it felt right to you and you liked it." His grin widened and madness appeared in his eyes. "Admit it," He demanded softly. "You _want_ me to embrace and kiss you again. You _want_ me to bring you to another orgasm. You _want_ to writhe and cry out in my arms." When the girl remained silent and showed no sign that she even heard him, he raised a brow and continued on. "Or perhaps, you solely just want to feel my body against yours?" He didn't miss the shudder that traveled down her body and she cowered more into herself. "Hmn," He hummed victoriously when he got the response he wanted from her.

"Michaelis," Alucard was speaking again as he folded his arms over his chest. The demon glanced at the elder vampire from the corner of his eye. He had a twisted smirk on his face and his blood red irises glowed so brightly. "Don't you owe Police Girl one last kiss?" The elder creatures didn't miss it when the small blonde suddenly stiffened and she took a sharp intake of breath.

"That's right, I do." Sebastian purred as his piercing eyes looked back at the trembling Draculina. With each step closer towards her, Seras' body jolted and her trembling worsened. She didn't bother turning to face him. She was too scared to, especially after what just happened to her body when she kissed Alucard. Her mind was a jumbled mess and she didn't know what she was supposed to be doing anymore. Should she put an end to this before it got any worse? Should she let him kiss her? But she believed that no matter what she decided on her, her body would betray her. At the moment, she couldn't control her body at all. It kept trembling, her sex was still quivering, and her stomach was turning. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get control of herself. Even her own brain and conscience were starting to turn against her. A little voice in the back of her head was asking her if this was really so bad. It kept whispering that this is what she really did want, she wanted Sebastian to kiss her, she wanted to feel their bodies against hers, and she wanted to feel more pleasure and see them writhe in pleasure with her.

Seras closed her eyes tightly and drove one of her fangs deeply into her bottom lip. It felt like her soul jumped out of her very body when Sebastian grasped one of her arms in a tight hold. All in just a second or two, the demon roughly swung her around, picked her up to seat her on the edge of the table, forced his body between her legs, and had his hot mouth on hers. The girl whimpered and closed her eyes tightly. There wasn't anything she could do, but wrap her legs around his and clutch his coat in her trembling hands. She subconsciously pulled him closer and moaned into his mouth. She knew it was wrong, she knew that she should stop, but she didn't want to stop…and even if she did, her body seemingly had a mind of its own. So, she just succumbed to it all.

For right now, she was done fighting since she quite clearly had lost this battle between them. But next time she will be ready for them and won't lose again. Without shame, Seras happily kissed the demon deeply. Sebastian smirked mischievously and watched lecherously as his girl writhed on the table and moan out to him in such an erotic way. His cock was throbbing in his pants. Michaelis closed his eyes as he grasped her thighs tightly and pulled them further apart so he could settle himself between her beautiful legs. With soft moans he rocked into her. Seras whimpered when his hard cock grinded against her sensitive sex. Her hand shot up to grasp the back of his neck tightly and the other hand buried itself in his hair.

The demon wrapped his arm securely around his little vampire and he kissed her tenderly, but deeply. Her legs tightened around his hips so he couldn't escape, not that he wanted to. One of his hands slid up her body to cup her breast into his hand. He massaged over the warm soft flesh and squeezed gently. He rocked into her harder, making her cry out. Just like before, her insides were tightening and pleasure tore through her. It was so sharp and painful, and yet beautifully satisfying and splendid. She kept moaning for more, wanting to be pushed over the edge and fall into oblivion. Seras fisted more of his hair and pulled tightly. Sebastian showed no sign of pain or that she was even tugging on his hair roughly. He just kissed her harder with soft moans of pleasure.

The little vampire dug her nails into the back of his neck and tore the flesh. _It_ was going to happen; she could feel it in the pit of her stomach. Desperate, she tried pulling him closer and kissed him roughly while she panted and moaned. The demon stared down at her through lowered lashes and smirked in amusement. She started kissing him improperly as she got pushed further and further. He didn't much mind, but tried taking over the kiss. He wrapped his arms tighter around her so their bodies were locked together; he then grinded down harder on her quivering sex.

Seras writhed in his arms and whimpered in need. She released his hair and the back of his neck to reach down and cup his tight ass in her hands. The girl's fingers curiously massaged over it before attempting to bring him even closer to her. Her lower body shifted and bucked up, trying to grind with him. Her blood rushed through her veins and her heart pounded against her chest when it finally all broke loose and she came again. The Draculina felt his hard cock twitch against her, but she barely paid it any mind. Sebastian tangled his fingers in her hair and clutched her to him. With a low groan in her mouth, he came too. Hot sticky cum spurted out to stain his pants, but at the moment he couldn't care less. His fingers slithered out of her hair and both of his hands cupped her face sweetly. Their lips parted and their warm breaths mingled as they both breathed hard. The demon's eyes flickered about the little vampire's face, waiting to see what she'll do or say about their situation. But her eyes remained close while she tried catching her breath and calm her racing heart. Subconsciously her hands came up to cup his hands in hers.

Sebastian sniggered softly and leaned in to kiss one eye, the other, and then place soft kisses down the side of her face. "Seras," He breathed her name and kissed over her nose to the other side of her face. "I love you," He whispered. Suddenly, she held her breath and her heart felt like it stopped. Her eyes flew open wide to stare up at the dark haired male dumbfounded. He just smirked and continued kissing over her face.

"Oh, God." The Draculina murmured and pulled back as far as she could away from those sinful lips. Sebastian's smirk instantly faltered when her hands pushed his hands back away from her face and she wouldn't allow him to kiss her. Hot tears pricked at her eyes, but thankfully she didn't cry. The small blonde sighed deeply and ran her hands over her face in disbelief. "I'm so fucking stupid!" She growled and ruffled her hair in frustration. "This wasn't my fault!" She immediately blurted afterwards and pointed a finger at the demon. Michaelis chuckled with a sinister smirk on his lips. He planted his hands on the table on both sides of her so she was entirely caged in.

"Then _whose_ fault was it?" He asked and flashed a provocative look that made her pale.

"Um," She muttered and stared hypnotically into his gorgeous red eyes.

"You're both…drugged." She answered after a moment of silence. " _You_ came onto _me_."

"Yes, but you could have stopped us if you had really wanted to, but you didn't." Sebastian reminded her in a purr. Seras licked over her lips nervously and tried to find a better excuse.

"But I wasn't leading you guys on…" She was cut off there.

"Really?" Alucard asked sarcastically and he folded his arms over his chest. "Then explain all the kissing and grabbing, and why _you_ came both times for us."

"And I felt you grind against me in return because you needed sweet release." The demon added as his fingers caressed over her cheek. Seras shuddered and turned her head away from his.

"Fine!" She grumbled and gnawed on her bottom lip. "I…might've enjoyed it a little, but I promise you both that was the last intimate moment between us! And what happened in this room stays in this room!" She paused for a second before continuing. "In fact, let's pretend it never even happened!" The elder creatures glowered at the Draculina for ignoring what was happening between them. They wanted to shake some sense into her and open her damn eyes. They thought for sure, when she started responding beautifully to their advances that she had started to fall in love with them. But instead she was burying those feelings and making sure they never see the light of day. It wasn't fair to the dark haired males. They _loved_ her, why couldn't she just forget about the damn cure and love them in return?

"You're not going to be able to find a cure for us, Victoria." Alucard growled as he stalked towards his Childe. She glanced up at him curiously, but her eyes glistened with disappointment mainly. "So why don't you just stop denying what's happening and embrace it?!" He snarled and slammed his hand down hard on the table. The little vampire jumped from the loud noise and quickly averted her eyes from his. Her master leaned forward and his look darkened. "We love you, with or without the damn chemicals. We have for a long time, but our pride got in the way and so we kept it from you. After that quack poisoned us we were able to reveal our _true_ feelings to you."

His look softened and he reached out a hand to stroke her cheek lovingly. "You had said yourself that it was possible for you to love us. So, why do you keep pushing us away and fighting?" The No Life King cupped her face when blood tears started rolling down her red cheeks. "Just…love us…or at least _try_ to." Alucard whispered before he leaned in and kissed a stream of tears. Her blood coated his lips and the taste of her, of his mate, made his heart thump hard in his chest.

"Alucard," Seras choked his name. " _Try_ and put yourself in my shoes. As far as _I_ know, you guys didn't love me before you were poisoned. And I don't want to start a relationship like…this, drugged and unaware of how you two _truly_ feel towards me. Yes, I know you guys keep saying that you had loved me before…all of this, but how can I possibly know if that's true? I can't start anything, with you guys, being this blind. Once we find the cure and if you both still feel the same way, _then_ I will happily be whatever you guys want me to be."

"And what if there is no cure?" Sebastian spoke up in frustration. Her eyes remained glued to the table, too scared to meet their gazes.

"We will, Seb…" Seras was cut off again.

"We don't know where that doctor is though! He could be in another country by now, Seras!" The demon raised his voice with a wave of his hand. "And _if,_ which I might add is a big if, _if_ we find him, what if he doesn't have a cure?"

"Then we wait for the chemicals to wear off. It should eventually." She answered.

"And if it's permanent?" Alucard asked with a scowl on his face.

"It's not," The Draculina replied with a shake of her head.

"You have an answer for everything, don't you?" The elder vampire growled lowly and his eyes burned in their sockets from pure fury. "There's a possibility, Police Girl, that the effect of those chemicals are permanent." Seras closed her eyes and sighed deeply through her nose.

"I am done with this conversation. It's just an endless loop and you guys won't stop until you win." She snapped and glanced back up at them with fiery eyes. "You both had promised not to pester me anymore about this if I gave you one last kiss, remember?! Or were you guys just lying to me?" Alucard continued to glower down at his Childe, but ended up sighing and looking away.

"No," He lied to her. There was no way in hell they were going to let this go. For now, he'll stop arguing with her, but this wasn't the last time she was going to hear from them. "We weren't lying to you, Seras. We'll stop pestering you." Her fiery crimson eyes toned down a little and she frowned up at her Sire.

"Please," She whispered, not even sure what she was begging for. Her eyes fell to the floor and a bad taste appeared in her mouth. "Don't…be…mad." She knew that she shouldn't be asking them that after what just happened between them, but she just couldn't stand seeing them so upset. It made her feel so empty and horrible about herself, and…somehow, which she didn't understand, she could feel _exactly_ what they were feeling. The elder creatures weren't just angry, but depressed and…hurt. But this hurt…it was something she had never felt before. Her very heart felt like it had been torn to shreds. _Were these…her own feelings too?_ She couldn't help, but wonder.

"I'm…sorry," Seras whispered. She knew apologizing about this wouldn't fix anything, but she just needed to let them know that she was truly and deeply sorry. Alucard and Sebastian didn't bother to speak or even look at her. They were beyond upset with her. The dark haired males knew how to fix this situation, but they had been so close several times getting Seras to admit her feelings and hear her say that she loved them. They just had to be patient for a little while longer. If by the end of the night she hasn't admitted her love for them, then they'll resort to poisoning her. The small blonde sighed again and shook her head when she was ignored by them.

"I…have training to get to." She murmured. The little vampire went to hop down off of the table, but paused when Sebastian held out his hand. Seras' eyes flickered from his hand to his face and back again, staring on in confusion. With a flick of his wrist, he pulled a deep red rose out of thin air. His warm brown eyes flickered to her face and he gave a charming smile to ease her. Again, her eyes flickered between the rose and his face. After a few seconds, she smiled sheepishly. "Thanks," She whispered and slowly took the peace offering from him. Her eyes then flickered towards Alucard's face to see him still all glum and ignoring her. Her smile brightened a little before she playfully punched him in the arm.

"Hey," She exclaimed softly. His look darkened and he sighed in frustration, but he glanced at her curiously from the corner of his eye. "I promised you and Sebastian that I will find a cure. I haven't broken a promise yet and I'm not planning to any time soon." His look softened a little. "And," Seras continued while she twirled her rose between her fingers. She stared up at the dark haired males with sparkling crimson eyes and a sexy little smile on her face. "I also said that, if you guys still had feelings for me afterwards, we'll give it a shot."

The elder creatures still wanted to argue with her that there was no way in hell she would be able to find a cure for them. But, they kept their mouths shut and just smiled softly at the only person that they loved in this world. Alucard and Sebastian both knew that one way or another, Seras will be theirs. The elder vampire just nodded at his Draculina and watched on as her smile became so wide that she showed off her little fangs. With a sweet giggle, the small blonde hopped off the table and walked passed them to get ready for that night's training.

"Sebastian," She purred his name as she walked off towards her wardrobe. The demon turned slightly to look back at her. "I think you should change your pants before leaving the room, don't you think?" Michaelis arched a brow at the peculiar girl before glancing down to see that the black fabric stained with a white liquid from when he came. He sniggered in amusement and with just a brush of his hand over the fabric, the stain disappeared and it was thoroughly clean.

A little more than half an hour later, Seras and the two elder creatures were in the training room on the second floor. Alucard and Sebastian stayed far back in the room so they wouldn't disrupt her training, but also could keep a very close on her. The elder vampire was leaned back lazily against the wall with his arms folded and his eyes inspecting every soldier under his Childe's command. A soldier was currently giving last night's training report to her and she did not look pleased in the slightest. Every man in the room stiffened when she opened her eyes to reveal fiery red orbs. The little vampire gave each of them a dark look that made their spines tingle. Her second in command, the man who gave the report, took several cautious steps back away from her.

"Was my absence last night an excuse for any of you to slack off?!" Seras raised her voice and showed a hint of fang.

"No," She heard a few of her men mumble, too scared to actually use their voices.

"But, Sir…Ma'am…Uh…Captain," A new soldier stuttered. Her eyes flickered towards the cowering man whose name she did not have memorized yet. The man jumped slightly and his face paled. He gulped nervously and quickly averted his eyes from hers, deciding silence was best.

"You had something to say, soldier?" She asked him, but he instantly shook his head. Seras took a deep breath through her nose and slowly released it from her mouth. Calmly, she looked over her soldiers again, one by one. "I had warned you that if I was displeased with last night's training, tonight's training would be pure hell. Each and every one of you had managed to disappointment me." Her look darkened further and she clenched her fists tightly behind her back. "If you all showed the same effort you did at training on a mission, you all will fucking die! So, grow a fucking pair, shape up, and do damn well tonight!" Seras' eyes glanced to her side to stare up at her second in command, Officer Rolland's. "I think we'll start on hand-to-hand combat."

"Yes, Sir." Officer Rolland replied with a salute and then faced the rest of the soldiers. "You heard the Captain, ladies! Pair up and beat the shit out of each other. The first person who falls or taps out loses." Rolland gave out his orders as he walked about the room. Soldiers scattered to look for an opponent, none of them wanting to upset the No Life Queen again. "In fifteen minutes we'll switch partners and in thirty we'll switch again. No breaks until then or you'll be given a hundred push-ups." Seras stayed standing in the front of the room watching her soldiers closely. Her eyes searched carefully to see if anybody slipped up so she could correct him, but all of the men were focused today and determined to make her proud (mainly because they didn't want to feel her wrath).

Alucard and Sebastian's ears buzzed as they heard all sorts of soft chatter from the men, most of the conversations about their captain. Most were of how scary she was, others were disgusted that a vampire was training them, and the rest thought she was a real bitch. The elder creatures were positive that Seras knew about all the talk that went on behind her back, but she continued to stand there unfazed. She didn't feel threatened or offended since she's been dealing with this nonsense for three decades now. Fortunately, the Police Girl had soldiers who have been there with her for a long time that were quite loyal. These loyal soldiers put the gossip to rest and defended their Captain. She was cruel because she cared, she's actually very sweet and kind of child-like once you get to know her, and some men went as far as threatening to beat the shit out of anyone who dared say another word about her.

"I'm just saying, she's a fucking vampire." A man growled out in disgust. Sweat lay out on his forehead and he breathed heavily as he blocked punches from his partner.

"Quiet, man, or she'll hear you. Fucking dumbass," His partner whispered, but his friend just laughed and got louder as he got angrier.

"My father would be turning over in his grave if he knew I was taking shit from not only a fucking woman, but a soulless bloodsucking bitch at that!" The man continued on through gritted teeth and punched his partner hard in the face. His partner stumbled back and cupped his bruised cheek.

"Hey! Come on! Easy, man! Hold back some of those bloody punches!" His partner barked and scowled at him. But the soldier stiffened when he caught sight of the Draculina standing right behind his fuming partner.

"I remember your father. Officer Squire, right?" Seras asked softly with such a dark look in her eyes that every soldier there thought she was going to disembowel him. The man, who had been talking shit about her, jumped what felt like ten feet. He spun on his booted heel and stared down at the intimidating vampire with wide eyes.

"Uh…Oh, right…Captain!" The man stumbled on his words.

"He also had a problem with a woman being on his team. But after I saved his ass from the clutches of a starving man-eating ghoul, he had no complaints." The little vampire responded. Her eyes pierced him like a hot knife. He flinched back and his teeth chattered uncontrollably. "Does anybody else have a problem with a woman being his captain?" She asked the rest of her soldiers without taking her eyes off of Officer Squire Junior. Her men stood at attention and not one hesitating to answer her question.

"No, Sir!" They all barked simultaneously. Officer Squire looked about at the "traitors" with a gaping mouth. Seras allowed a smirk to grace her lips and she chuckled softly.

"So, tell me, Soldier, what is _your_ problem with a woman being your captain?" She asked and cocked her head to the side. "I'm _very_ interested in what you have to say." Her eyes narrowed dangerously on him then. "Don't. I know what you're thinking right now, and I wouldn't use that word with me." The man glanced back down at her, completely dumbstruck and unable to find the right words. On the inside, he was humiliated and fuming. He wanted to speak his thoughts and tell the damn bitch off, but his conscience told him that was a very bad idea. So, petrified, he stared down into that smirking face and those sinful devil-like eyes of hers. Officer Squire jumped when the small blonde placed a hand over one of his. He wanted to pull his hand away from that cold flesh, but he couldn't when staring deeply into her eyes. It was like she had a hold on him. He just couldn't move or speak. All he could do was just stand there, look like an idiot, and let his breathing get out of hand. "Perhaps you feel intimidated? Why, is it because women are stronger than you?" Suddenly there was a loud wet snap and all he could feel was pain. Men gasped in the room when the officer fell to his knees and hugged his broken wrist to his chest.

"You damn mon-," He started, but stopped when Seras knelt beside him.

"I had already warned you not to use that word, solider. Don't piss me off further." She growled lowly and let him see her sharp incisors to intimidate him further. She then rose to her full unimpressive height and glowered down at the pathetic excuse of a man. "Get out of my training room. You're suspended for two weeks and when you come back you will have a better attitude or you'll be partnered with me next time. Is that clear, soldier?" Officer Squire gritted his teeth and looked away from the little whore.

"Yes, Captain." He grumbled under his breath.

"Officer Baron," Seras called out on one of her soldiers. The newbie stiffened and he glanced over at her with wide eyes, believing that he was next to be punished. "Take Officer Squire to the infirmary. The rest of you return to your training."

"Yes, Sir." The soldiers agreed softly and then went back to their training. Officer Baron sprinted to Squire's aid and helped the man to his feet. Seras sighed and turned her back on them to return to her original spot in the front of the room.

"Hmn," Alucard hummed with a wide mad grin on his face. Sebastian curiously glanced at the aroused vampire from the corner of his eye. "I didn't like my Seras surrounded by so many men, but I have to say it's kind of a huge turn on to see her controlling an army like this. Those crimson orbs no longer hold a child's soft look, but a queen's hard gaze." The demon glanced back at the little vampire who stood tall and proud while she watched her men train hard. Her hard crimson eyes flickered about as she studied her soldiers and her lips were still in a thin line of disappointment. She truly did look different, but breathtaking. Michaelis smirked and nodded his head in agreement.

"Just imagine her ruling a country with you." Sebastian purred. "Or even ruling hell itself considering I am the prince of hell."

"A queen and a princess? Our poor mate will be so confused with all of these titles we throw at her." The elder vampire chuckled.

With her sensitive hearing, Seras heard footsteps right out in the corridor behind her. The little vampire shifted her head to see Sir Integra enter the room. The elder woman's white hair flowed behind her and she had bags under her eyes. A cigar hung out of her mouth, but it was unlit. She stopped beside one of her pet vampires and glanced up into the room to watch her soldiers.

"I saw Baron leading Officer Squire in the direction of the infirmary. What did he do?" Sir Integra asked, knowing that her vampire was the cause for the injury. Seras cleared her throat and looked away from her boss.

"He's a sexist bastard, just like his father." She grumbled which caused the elder blonde to laugh softly.

"I think you mean like every man in this damn place." The Hellsing corrected her with a shake of her head. "Good, keep your men in line." Seras glanced back at her boss from the corner of eye and she raised a questioning brow. She was actually surprised how calm Sir Integra was, but she guessed that the Hellsing also dealt with plenty of sexist bastards over the year. She had to considering she was a woman running an organization that only men have ran before her time. "How's training go?"

"Not well at all, Sir." Seras sighed and glanced back at her men. "The last few days have been quite a disappointment."

"Well, unfortunately, tonight's training will be cut short, Police Girl." Integra replied as she pulled a lighter from her trousers' pocket and lit up her cigar. Seras shifted her head to stare at her human master dumbfounded.

"What?" She asked. "Why?"

"I'm sending your men out to find that atrocious doctor of yours." The Hellsing answered. The little vampire sighed and looked back at her soldiers in training.

"Alright, what are our coordinates?" The small blonde asked softly.

"Actually, I would like Officer Rolland to lead this mission." Sir Integra said straightforward. Seras jumped slightly and glanced back at the older woman with wide eyes.

"What?! But…Sir…" She was about to argue, but was cut off. The Hellsing chuckled and shifted her head to smirk down at her pet vampire.

"You have to stay here, Victoria. You have a responsibility." The elder blonde responded and then gestured her cigar in Alucard and Sebastian's direction towards the back of the room.

"You're making me baby sit them?!" Seras snarled causing every man in the room to stop and stare in shock. "But, Sir, I can help on this mission."

"My orders are final, Police Girl." Sir Integra said sternly and she gave her a hard look. The little vampire gritted her teeth, clenched her fists, and turned her head to narrow her eyes dangerously on the elder creatures. Alucard and Sebastian stood there and stared back at her impassively, not really sure what she was angry with them. "They'll only slow you down if you try taking them on the mission with you since you and I both know they won't let you go alone. So, it's best if you just stay here and keep them occupied while the soldiers search for the doctor." The Hellsing's cold blue irises then flickered towards Seras' second in command. "Officer Rolland," Sir Integra called out for him and left the vampire's side. While she spoke to the man, she pulled out a folded piece of paper that held the coordinates of where she wants her men to look. She handed the paper off to him and watched as he looked the coordinates over carefully. The officer then nodded his head, saluted her, and turned to give out orders. Everything was muted to Seras as she continued to just stand there and glare at the elder creatures. Officer Rolland shouted out orders and her men filed out of the room to go on a mission she was suspended from.

No more than five minutes later and she was completely alone in the room with Alucard and Sebastian. The training room has never been so quiet around this time of night before. It was so unusual to her and she had to say that the silence and emptiness of the room really bothered her. She wanted to be out there with the rest of the soldiers, helping to find that damn doctor and bring things back to normal at Hellsing. But there was nothing she can do, but wait. Seras just shook her head in frustration and grumbled negatively under her breath as she turned on her heel.

As she walked over towards a long table, her shadow grew and morphed into the shape of a man. From that shadow, an old friend appeared. Bernadotte had a goofy grin on his face with a cigarette between his lips. He sauntered behind the little vampire and watched as she removed her handgun and several cases of ammo from the compartments on her belt.

"I haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been?" She asked without looking at him.

"Oh, you know, just strolling the beaches of France." The Frenchman answered sarcastically. He frowned as he pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and released smoke with a long sigh. "I should be asking you that question. You haven't needed me in nearly three months, Mon Cher. So, I've been asleep."

"I'm so sorry, Bernadotte." Seras growled, sarcasm dripping from every word. "I just…haven't found a time yet where I actually needed you in battle. Besides, you wouldn't like it, the missions have become boring."

"Then why are you so upset that you're not on this 'boring' mission?" Her familiar asked and he took a puff from his cigarette.

"Because it's better to be out there doing something than be cooped up in this place for another bleeding night." She grumbled and glowered down at the table.

"And how do you think I feel?" He asked her. "I'm _trapped_ inside of your body with nowhere to go and can only leave if you call on me. Being out here fighting with you on some boring mission is ten times better than feeling alone and dead inside of you." Bernadotte then smiled again and gently nudged Seras in the ribs with his elbow. "The least you can do is get me some company, Mon Cher, maybe a few lady friends."

"You're asking me to _kill_ people so you can fuck around?" She growled lowly. "And even if I do do that for you, those familiars won't be able to think freely like you because they won't give their blood to me freely like you did. They'll be mindless ghouls if anything." The smile faded from the Captain's face and he sighed in disappointment.

"Fine," He muttered in depression. Seras finally glanced up at her old friend.

"I'm sorry, Pip." She whispered softly and truly meaning it this time. "I…didn't really think about what it's like for you as well and how hard it is to be a familiar with nowhere to go. For now on, I'll try to free you more."

"That'll drain you fast, Mon Cher." Bernadotte muttered and stared down at her in concern.

"It'll be fine," She spoke softly.

"Hmn," He hummed and then he flashed a flirtatious look. "Now, I don't feel so lonely. Maybe you want me out more so _we_ can _fuck_ around." Seras jumped when her familiar wrapped an arm around her and bravely cupped her ass. The Draculina gave him a hard look and elbowed him hard in the stomach.

"Knock it off," She was interrupted when the elder creatures instantly appeared beside her and they both pulled their girl away from the Captain. The overly jealous males wrapped their arms around her tightly and glowered at the filthy Frenchman. Bernadotte pulled back his head and blinked stupidly at the tall creatures.

"Keep your filthy hands off of her, frog!" Alucard snarled and he bared his fangs at the man.

"Come on, get off." Seras grumbled and she squirmed out of their arms. "I can take care of myself." The dark haired males willingly released her, but their looks only darkened as they continued to glare at Bernadotte.

"What in the hell is going on, Police Girl?" The Captain asked and glanced down at the small blonde curiously, not at all intimidated by the furious monsters. "Why do they give a fuck what's happening between us?"

" _Nothing_ is happening between us." Seras told him straightforward in a stern voice. "And they currently care about every little thing I do or man I talk to because they're drugged morons who think that they're in love with me." Bernadotte's eye widened and he burst into laughter.

"In _love_ with you?!" He repeated through chuckles. "You have got to be fucking with me, Mon Cher!" The girl's cheeks burned brightly in anger and she folded her arms over her chest. Her dark red orbs were narrowed dangerously on her familiar. She knew exactly what Bernadotte meant: how was it possible for them to love? But to her it felt like a slap in the face. What he said got her so irked and her blood boiled, and she didn't understand why. Was it so hard to believe that a man could love her, even if it was Alucard and Sebastian, the coldest people alive? Couldn't _she_ warm somebody's heart and make him feel love for her? Was that really hard to believe? But deep down, she knew that's why she wasn't truly angry. She was frustrated that…if they ever did have a relationship, it would be a joke towards the mortals and other creatures of their kind. Their…love would never be taken seriously, and that's what really bothered her. But maybe she was just getting ahead of herself; after all, they were only drugged and thought that they loved her. She doesn't know their _true_ feelings for her yet. Bernadotte's endless laughter really got under her skin though.

"Just shut the hell up, Bernadotte!" The Draculina snapped and she grasped her arms tightly in fury. Her familiar stopped laughing like an ass and he looked back at her, astounded that she was actually defending them. "You don't know a god damn thing about them or what they bloody feel for anyone!" She only grew angrier and angrier. The small blonde took a step forward and her eyes burned with fury. "I am fucking sick and tired of everybody giving them shit! Humans, vampires, demons, whatever fucking creature, they all cower in fear in their presence, but suddenly have the balls to talk all kinds of shit behind my master and Sebastian's backs! It's ridiculous…maybe even laughable, but above all, it's infuriating."

"Let's see one of those 'men' live for hundreds of years, feeling like he can't rely on anyone, but himself, and where that gets him!" Seras continued on with her rant. "Or maybe be tortured, imprisoned, and/or enslaved countless of times! And have the feelings of loneliness, wrath, disgust, regret, pain, and the unspoken truth of wanting to die, well up inside of him and internally eat at him slowly until he is completely hollow inside!" Everything and everyone was so still in that one quiet moment. Bernadotte was staring down at the Police Girl in utter disbelief. Alucard and Sebastian did the same, but understood everything of what she had said unlike the confused Frenchman. They had no idea that she understood them so well. It seems as if they were becoming an open book and that didn't sit well with them. Seras gritted her incisors and she took another step closer towards her familiar.

"Let's see _you_ go through the exact same shit they've been through and see how you like what people have to say about you." She growled lowly. "You hate them being monsters, but once they actually express some form of love and show some bit of humanity, you rub it in their faces as if it's a terrible thing? If anything, _you're_ the monster in this situation."

"Putain (fuck), Mon Cher, calm down." Bernadotte responded and made a gesture with his hands for her to settle down.

" _Don't_ call me Mon Cher." She said for the billionth time. "And don't tell me to calm down when you're the one who frustrated me in the first place. If you had just kept your mouth shut, I wouldn't need to calm down!"

"I think you're overreacting a little, Police Girl." The Captain grumbled and he took a long drag from his cancer stick to calm his nerves.

"No, I am not." She argued. "Overreacting would be if I actually punched you in that smug face of yours or disembowel someone when they talk shit about one of us. I think _that_ would be overreacting. You don't know how angry I am, Bernadotte, or how much strength I use to hold myself back from killing someone. So, don't you fucking say that I'm overreacting when I just decided to rant like a normal person than kill like a monster." Bernadotte just stared down at her slightly horrified and looking at her as if she was completely nuts. While on the other hand, Alucard and Sebastian were kind of getting aroused by all of this and especially from that fiery look in her eyes. Her familiar opened his mouth to retort, but Seras held up a hand to stop him. "I don't want to hear another word from you." The man closed his mouth and sighed through his nose. The Draculina combed her fingers through her hair before fisting it and then she walked away from her familiar to calm herself down. "Blimey," She grumbled under her breath. Unfortunately, it was a little hard for her to calm down when she could feel their eyes burning into the back of her head. She gritted her teeth and dug her nails painfully into her scalp. "You wanted your freedom, Bernadotte. Why don't you just go walk about the manor or go somewhere away from me?"

"Mon Cher," The Captain sighed and he took a cautious step towards her. "I know a woman can hold a grudge, but you're not going to hold one against me, now are you?" He asked with a small charming smile, but she didn't look at him. After several long seconds of no response, his smile faltered. "I didn't mean to upset you." He then cupped the back of his head and rubbed it in embarrassment. "I guess…I was acting like an ass." He said just so she would stop being angry with him. "I'm sorry," Seras sighed and she released her hair before turning on her heel to face her old friend.

"Let's just…forget about it." She muttered causing her familiar to grin like a goof again. A small smile crossed over her lips and she sniggered under her breath from that silly expression that always made her laugh. She looked away from the Captain and shook her head. "Anyway, why don't you go already? The longer you're out, the faster my power drains, so you're wasting valuable time. Get going, do whatever,"

"I'm going to go find myself a drink." He muttered with that goofy grin still plastered to his face. "Do you know if any of your men have any girly magazines, say like, Playboy?" Seras arched a brow and gave him a peculiar look.

"How in the hell am I supposed to know?" She asked with a shrug of her shoulders. "I guess, but honestly, I don't want to hear what you're going to be doing because, unfortunately, I already have an idea of all of what you'll be doing. And I really don't need that image in my head."

"Great, a game of hide n' seek n' tug," Bernadotte replied with a wave of his hand as he turned around and started making his way towards the door. The little vampire groaned and she slapped a hand over her eyes.

"I don't need to know, thanks." She reminded him.

"There is something seriously wrong with that one." Sebastian spoke up as he took a step up beside her.

"No kidding," Seras agreed with a snicker and she watched after her familiar as he left the room.

"Perhaps his mother dropped him repeatedly on his head?" Alucard suggested in a purr and then he cackled softly at the image of it. The little vampire chuckled out loud from that.

"Oh, come on, that's not nice, Alucard." Seras replied even though she had found it funny. She then shrugged her shoulders. "He's just a man with needs like everyone else." The elder creatures' hunger-filled eyes automatically flickered downwards to stare at her.

"You know, where men with needs too." The elder vampire purred with a wide toothy grin. The Draculina's smirk widened and she walked away from the excited dark haired males.

"Then take a page from Bernadotte's book and do a quick tug." She teased them making their grins vanish. "And when you're done playing with yourselves, maybe you'll guys can help me. I never get to train because I'm always training the humans. Even though missions are simple, I know I'll be a little rusty if I ever come across an actual opponent who matches my strength. Could you guys help me train?" And then suddenly, Alucard and Sebastian's grins returned and they were so very hard for her.

 **End of Chapter 2**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I'm sorry if this chapter was too lewd for you. I normally try to keep it clean for this site, but I thought some of you might actually enjoy that scene with Alucard, Seras, and Sebastian.**


End file.
